Chains of Silver, Chains of Gold
by LastCorsair
Summary: When she's captured by slavers, Blake finds some unexpected allies. (Fantasy/magitek/resistance AU, ships if any to be determined.)


All things considered, things could be a lot worse.

This wasn't the first time Blake had been in a slaver's pens, waiting to be sold, or even the second or third. And as slavers went, well, there she'd lucked out, she supposed. Blake had managed to maim or wound several of the men she'd been fighting before they'd overwhelmed her with sheer numbers. There was, shall we say, a specialty market for someone with that level of combat skills, if the people that caught you had the right connections and the patience to try and keep you prisoner long enough to hand you over to said connections.

She'd lucked out there, too. This particular slaver knew how to handle 'specialty merchandise.' Individual cages, not too big or too small, and raised off the stone floor so she wasn't sitting in her own filth. Gaps between cages so they couldn't work together to escape. Good lighting, so the guards could keep a better watch. Oh, and the guards were paid well enough that offering your body to them was a no-sell. The really nice touch was the food. It wasn't wonderful, but it was a lot better than the swill most slavers fed their 'merchandise' and if you behaved yourself, there was enough of it that you weren't too hungry.

So yeah, things could be a lot worse. Other than the whole waiting to be sold into slavery thing. Again.

Blake was just gulping down the last of her second(?) meal of the day when the door opened. "I must say, Your Highness, it's a pleasure to have you visit my humble establishment. I've heard you have remarkable tastes, and I hope we're able to satisfy them." It couldn't be-! There was no way a member of the imperial family would actually be in this dump. They didn't come to buy slaves themselves, they sent someone to handle it for them.

"No need for false modesty, Mister Watts. Your establishment has an exceptional reputation, both for your merchandise and your professionalism."

Now Blake was curious. If she was careful… The cat-eared girl lifted her head just a little, making sure to keep the bowl level with her mouth. The trick was to look without being seen to be looking. A visitor in the holding area was unusual, so paying at least some attention was okay. But getting caught staring, that would get you punished.

There. Blake was lucky her cage had a clear line of sight to the door. Standing there was a young woman with silvery-white hair flowing down her back, tied off to one side in a side-tail. She wore a blue-and-white dress and had a small tiara perched on her brow. So maybe it actually was one of the imperials. Huh. That was something you didn't see every day. Or any day, really.

The sight of the princess made her fingers itch. If she was free, if she had a weapon, she'd gladly trade her life for the princess'. Emperor Jacques Schnee was, to put it bluntly, scum. He treated the whole Faunus race as sub-human, not even people by any definition of the word. Jacques had even gone so far as to begin again the practice of raiding Menagerie itself for new slaves. Why? Because he was the Emperor, and he could, that's why. Oh, and then there was the whole conquering Vale thing, of course.

"Now, Mister Watts, a little bird told me that you had something that might strike my fancy very well." The princess turned her head away from Watts dismissively, her pale blue eyes traveling over the ranks of cages. "Faunus, female, and quite the fighter. Caught somewhere she shouldn't have been and took almost a dozen men before being captured, or so I'm told."

"Ah." Blake could almost hear the coins clinking in Watts' mind. "I think I have the item you're looking for here. She managed to take down eight men before they took her, most of them still in the care of the healers." Watts and the princess stopped in front of Blake's cage, a guard carrying an extra light so the princess could have a good look.

"Eight?" She could hear the boredom and disappointment in the princess's voice. "I was told ten. Well, that's still far better than most could do against such numbers, I suppose. Might I have a closer look?"

"Certainly, Your Highness, but let me call a few more guards, first. As fierce as this one is, I can't guarantee your safety, even if she's manacled."

"A trapped rat still has teeth and claws, I suppose. But I don't think we'll need more guards, Yang is more than capable. And armed." The blonde at the princess's side grunted, unhooking a shock truncheon from her belt and tapping it against her thigh as she gave Blake an appraising look.

Blake stiffened at the princess's words, then dismissed them. There wasn't any reason for her to use a White Fang code phrase, it had to be a coincidence. "No trouble," she muttered. "I just, I want to stand up. Please?" She tried to sound weak and pathetic, and it was embarrassingly easy. She'd been here for a week while Watts tried to arrange the best price for her, and by now Blake wasn't sure she could win a fight a small child. An ill child.

"Princess, I must insist-" Watts began, but the princess silenced him with a raised hand. "Open the door. I will accept responsibility."

Yeah, right. No witnesses but Watts and the two guards? If Blake tried anything, what happened would be what the princess said happened. Watts unlocked the cage door and took a step back. "Come on out and let us have a look at you," he growled, clearly unhappy with the situation.

Carefully she stepped from the cage, keeping her eyes down, not wanting to appear a threat. Her muscles screamed in protest as she struggled to stand, in agony after being confined for so long.

"Some surface damage, but that will heal with time and care." Carefully the princess stepped around Blake, looking her over. "The hair is quite what I was told, very silky and smooth," she added, running her fingers through Blake's hair. "It should be very nice, once washed and brushed. Give me your arm, please," the princess said, her tone making it a command and not a request. Blake held out her arm and the princess took it, feeling her muscles and joints. "The underlying muscle tone is very good, and she appears healthy. Have you ever broken a bone, been severely injured? Any significant scars?"

"N-No," Blake stammered. "Hurt myself, training, but never really bad."

"Well, we shall see if you live up to what I've been told." The princess let go of her arm, and Blake let it drop to her side. "Now," she continued, turning to Watts, "I will give you five hundred Lien for her, as is, now."

"I expect no less than a thousand," Watts retorted. Blake fought to keep from giggling as his mustache twitched at the affront.

"Don't be ridiculous," the princess scoffed. "You've had her a week, precisely because you're trying to get a price that simply doesn't exist here in Vale. In Atlas, especially the capital, you might get that much, but here, in Vale? No, you'll keep her too long, trying to find a buyer, and you'll ruin her doing it. Four hundred."

"Seven hundred'

"Five." The princess wasn't even looking at Blake, and she could feel the cold glare on the back of her neck.

The two of them stared at each other for long moments. Finally, Watts broke. "Five hundred and fifty," he offered with a sigh.

"Acceptable. Now get her in some manacles so she doesn't get up to any trouble on our journey, and don't forget the key."

* * *

Blake stopped, blinking, as Yang led her outside. "Something wrong with your eyes?" the blonde growled.

"I haven't seen the sun in a week," Blake admitted, moving again as Yang tugged on her lead.

An auto-carriage waited outside for them. It was less ornate and ostentatious than Blake would have expected, but it did have the surprising feature of an enclosed cab for the driver. Most people rich enough to own an auto-carriage would have left the poor driver exposed to the elements. Yang led her around back to the rumble seat, locking her manacles in place. "Usually the princess lets me ride inside with her, but now I've got to ride out here with you. So don't give me any trouble, alright?"

Blake just nodded; she was too weak to try and escape now. Better to wait and make a serious break later.

She was starting to fidget a little by the time the princess arrived at the carriage. "My apologies, Watts decided to dicker again. I countered by pointing out that I already had the merchandise in my possession, and he would take the amount agreed upon or get nothing. Ruby, take us home now, please."

The auto-carriage trundled through the streets of Vale, rocking gently as it traveled the cobblestone streets. The Republic of Vale had been a prosperous nation before its conquest by the Atlesian Empire a generation ago, and it still showed in places. Now, of course, Atlas' nobility was busily destroying much of that prosperity in the name of a few more coins in their purses today. It made Blake's stomach churn.

Temples to Vale's native gods had either been destroyed or converted the gods of Atlas. The schools that had once taught every child basic math and literacy were gone. And then there were the libraries. Vale's once-fabulous libraries, open for all to enjoy, had been emptied, their books either filling the shelves of vain nobles who never even opened them, much less read them.

For that alone, Blake could never forgive Jacques Schnee. She would give her life, her soul, her sacred honor, to hold his still-beating heart in her hands and watch the life fading from his eyes. For the books.

Blake loved to read. Most Faunus couldn't, but Blake had been born and raised I Menagerie, before being taken as a slave the first time. It was on her first owner's plantation that she'd fallen in with the White Fang. They had guided her through awakening the magic that lay sleeping in her soul, taught her to wrap herself in shadows, to step unseen where no-one could possibly ever go.

Overconfidence had been her undoing. On her last mission for the White Fang, Blake had gotten too bold. Her orders had been to kill a noble whose tastes ran to maiming and scarring his Faunus slaves. But when Blake saw his library, she'd tried to help herself to a few volumes. Surely just a few wouldn't be missed, right? Wrong. The books had been very subtly warded, and before she'd had a chance to put more than two in her pack, the first guards had arrived. More had followed until she was taken down by sheer numbers. At least she'd been lucky enough that her foolishness had meant that she was taken for an uncommon thief instead of an assassin.

Blake sighed. When (if?) she saw him again, Adam would have some things to say about how lucky she'd been. Probably cursing her at length for trusting in how lucky she'd always been.

"Something on your mind?" It took Blake a moment to realize Yang had spoken, so soft and gentle the woman's voice was compared to how gruff it had been before.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," Blake replied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie, just not the entire truth.

"Hey." The blonde woman glanced around as if checking to see if anyone was paying them particular attention, then leaned closer. "Listen, the princess, she's kinda demanding, but if you want, I can give you some tips on how to make her happy. It doesn't have to be too bad for you if you play along."

"Easy enough for you to say," said Blake, reaching up to touch the collar around her neck that marked her as a slave.

Yang shut her mouth hard and looked away. Blake wasn't sure if she'd earned sympathy or contempt, and it didn't matter either way. As soon as she was strong enough, Blake was going to escape, make her way back to the White Fang. Maybe kill the princess on her way out, if she got the chance.

The auto-carriage drove a short way out of the city, the ride getting noticeably bumpier as they left the cobblestone streets of Vale for the packed dirt roads leading into the countryside. Blake couldn't help but watch the workers in the fields, wondering how many were slaves and how many were freemen, and how many of the slaves were members of the White Fang.

The modest villa they finally stopped in front of made Blake smile. Good. It would be easier to escape from somewhere like this. Weiss stepped around to the back of the carriage, giving Blake an appraising look. "Yang, take her inside, get her injuries looked at, then make sure she's bathed and properly dressed. I'm going to have some of my special tea, but I'll still want to see you and her in the back parlor when you're done."

Blake was surprised to find herself led not to a shower but room holding a full-size claw-footed bathtub. Yang gestured toward a chair set against one wall. "Get undressed and sit on the chair."

"Excuse me-!" Blake started to yell, forgetting that she was trying to pretend to be broken. Yang just laughed.

"Her Highness told me to get your injuries looked at, and I can't exactly do that if I can't _see_ all of them, can I? I'll go grab my stuff and be back in a minute."

Blake shortly found herself being poked and prodded more thoroughly than she'd ever been, Yang _tsk_ing every time she hissed in pain. "Boy, did they ever work you over good, but it doesn't look like you have any broken bones outside of a few cracked ribs. Now get in the bathtub, and wash thoroughly. There's even some stuff for your hair that's amazing. I'll leave you some ointment to put on the bruises and scrapes after you're finished in the bath. Oh, and one more thing." Yang reached up and removed the collar from Blake's neck, setting it aside. "Might as well let you wash under this thing while you're at it. Don't linger in the tub too long or you'll turn into soup, my mama always said."

When Blake emerged from the tub (running hot water!), she found folded clothes on the chair. The undergarments, though, were very lacy, the sort usually worn by women who wanted to entice men.

So that was the princess's game. Blake was to be broken and turned into a bedroom slave. Fat chance of that! Well, maybe it might be useful to stick around a while, see if she could get some useful information for the White Fang. Assuming she could find a way to get it to them.

Or maybe… Blake had heard rumors about the princess's taste in companionship. She'd put it down to jealousy before but… Well, still a priceless opportunity to gain information, assuming she could stand the princess for long enough.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "You turn to soup or what? Her Imperial Highness wants you, pronto."

"I'm getting dressed now," Blake said, matching words to action.

She stepped out into the hallway to find Yang standing there. "Looking good, kitty-cat. Yang approves."

Her praise made Blake blush. "Th-The shoes were too small," she said by way of apology, shuffling her bare feet. "So, I, um I skipped the stockings too because I didn't want to ruin them."

"Got it. You use the ointment I left you, rather liberally?" At Blake's nod, the blonde jerked a thumb down the corridor. "This way to the back parlor. Weiss isn't feeling too good, so she wants to talk to you before she has to lay down."

They found Weiss seated with her head tilted back in a dimly lit parlor, a damp towel pressed over her eyes. A pungent scent in the air made Blake's nose crinkle. Whatever was in the teapot sitting next to the princess, it smelled horrible and probably tasted worse. Yang just shook her head. "She gets these headaches, see? Really bad ones, the ones that make you wish you were dead. She shoulda been in bed this morning instead of chasing off after you, but she's too stupid to listen to anyone."

"I heard that," the princess croaked. "Rest assured that I will lay down as soon as the day's business is concluded."

Yang gestured for Blake to take a seat at one end of a sofa, Yang taking the other. Moments later, the driver from the auto-carriage (Ruby?) bounced in, skidding to a stop when she saw the princess. Quietly she sat down in an armchair to one side.

Since everyone seemed to be waiting for something, Blake decided it was best t keep quiet herself. Finally, a maid came in, pushing a cart. She set another tea pot on the low table in front of the sofa, this one filled with what smelled like a much more pleasant brew. Following it were plates of cakes and of all things, a cream pie with a cherry on top. Then the maid caught Blake's eye, and she sighed as she recognized the maid.

Ilia. Thank all the gods, the maid was Ilia. Naturally, if the White Fang tried to place someone among the princess's household, it would be Ilia. She could pass for human if she could keep her color-changing in place. Seeing that Blake recognised her, Ilia just gave a subtle nod and stepped back, the very image of a domestic servant waiting for further orders.

"Shall we begin?" the princess said, softly. "Ruby, will you lead our guest in opening the meeting?"

"Right!" the hyper girl said, then tamped down when Weiss winced. "Okay, Blake, pick up your spoon. Now tap it against the teapot four times, like you're ringing a bell. But not too loud, because Weiss has a headache. Like this: ding-ding, ding-ding."

Perplexed, Blake did as Ruby said, then looked up at her for further instructions. "Right!" the redhead chirped. "Now, repeat after me: I hereby call this meeting-"

"I hereby call this meeting-"

"Of this chapter of the Vale Ladies' Tea Society-"

"Of this chapter of the Vale Ladies' Tea Society-"

"And Anarchists' Revolutionary Committee-"

"And Anarchists' Revolutionary Committee-"

"And White Fang Auxiliary-"

"And White Fang Auxiliary-" And what the hells was that, Blake wanted to know. Was it part of why Ilia was here?"

"To disorder."

"To disorder," Blake finished, glancing at everyone to see if there was more. Ruby just sat down and sipped her tea.

"Thank you," Weiss said, peeling up one side of the towel so she could look out. "Ilia, care to do the honors?"

Honors? What honors? Blake was getting more confused by the word. No, by the syllable. What sort of madhouse was this?

That's whenn Ilia hit her in the face with the cream pie.

[break]

Blake sat there stunned. Then she reached up and wiped the pie off her face. "Someone had better explain that now, or I'm going to kill people until I get answers." Yang had both hands over her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter. Ruby just giggled as she sipped her tea.

"In this room? I'd like to see you try," Weiss said with a weary laugh.

"She probably could. I mean, we gave her a spoon and clothes," Ilia snickered, pouring her own cup of tea and sitting in a chair next to Ruby.

"All silliness aside, I do believe an explanation is in order." Weiss sat up gingerly, removing the damp towel from her face so she could look at Blake. "What you are sitting in is one of the most highly-placed resistance cells in Vale. We also work with the White Fang," she nodded at Ilia, "to pass information back and forth, and sometimes work together on missions. Your retrieval was one such mission."

"Retrieval?" Blake looked back and forth between Weiss and Ilia, confused. "That was a _rescue?"_

"Yup," Ruby said with a grin. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Once you were located and confirmed to be alive, Sienna Khan and I thought it best if I just bought you." Weiss sighed and gave Blake a weak smile. "I'm sorry if we were rough with you, but we have to keep up appearances. Unfortunately, our haste will have consequences, Miss Belladonna."

"Consequences?" Blake raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep her voice level.

"My tastes are well known, if not openly discussed." Weiss turned her head away, and Blake would have sworn there was a hint of pink on the princess's cheeks. "You'll have to stay here for a while, long enough for me to break in my new 'toy,' get tired of you, and eventually dispose of you." The white-haired girl slumped in her chair. "I find myself too exhausted to continue. Yang, help me to bed, please."

After they'd left, Ilia handed Blake a rag. "Sorry about the pie, it's sort of a tradition"

"It's okay." Blake smiled, the best smile she'd had all day. "It's the best day ever.


End file.
